What's Happening?
by HAILJAPZ
Summary: Naruto didn't know what kind of dream he had last night to be in this kind of situation.


**WARNING : YAOI. MEANING, BOY X BOY ACTION. HOMOPHOBICS DON'T BELONG HERE.**

DISCLAIMER : THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE BUT THE PLOT IS!

PAIRING : SasuNaru slight NaruSaku

AN : This is a oneshot story. Happy reading!

~o0o~

Naruto didn't know what kind of dream he had last night to be in this kind of situation.

His precious asshole was being fucked by another man.

It all began with a normal morning. He woke up from a text message from his girlfriend, now ex, saying that she wanted to break up with him with no apparent reason.

Really, what a good way to start a new day? Hahaha. Naruto thought, bitterly.

As always, he went to work in the restaurant as a waiter. He usually was a cheerful person, but not that day. He was okay if someone wanted to break up, since he had been through it about three times already, as long as they told him their reason why. If they gave him reason, any other day he could just shrugged it off and thought to himself that maybe he was wrong and needed to work it out so the next time he wanted to jump to another relationship, he could be a better person than he was before.

This girl, however, wouldn't even provide him a reason for him to think so he was left wondering what could have gone wrong of him to have another failed relationship. This girl didn't even give him the chance to fix himself.

"Naruto, let's break up." That was what written on the text.

He stared hard at his screen phone long enough. What could possibly go wrong?

"This is too sudden, but why?" That was what he had texted back, biting his nails while waiting for a reply. He could have called back, but when he did, the girl kept rejecting his phone call.

"Just feel like it." Just feel like it my ass, Naruto thought feeling dejected. What was he, a garbage can? Even garbage can had its purpose.

"At least give me a reason so maybe I could fix this."

The text message ended there. He was really hoping that she would reply back. Naruto eventually woke up from bed and prepared to work, once in a while checking on his cellphone. Naruto kept positive. Maybe the girl didn't have any credits left or her battery died.

Throughout the day he just couldn't stay focus. His mind would travel elsewhere. Someone eventually noticed that he had been staring into spaces. The restaurant he worked was nearly closed when one of his friends, Kiba tapped him on his shoulder to get him out of his trance.

"Oi fox, you have been staring into spaces. What's wrong man?" Kiba asked concerned.

Naruto was startled but eventually flashed a small smile toward his friend. "Nothing, Kiba."

"Liar." Kiba deadpanned.

Naruto eventually sighed and shrugged. "I woke up this morning with a text message from my girlfriend, now ex, saying that she wanted to break up with me."

"Oh? Then, do you love her?" Kiba asked, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Love? I don't know… I haven't really thought about that." Naruto trailed off. Did he love her?

"Then if you are not sure, why are you worried when you shouldn't have to? There are plenty of fish in the ocean, man…"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, man… I have been dumped multiple times already, but so far the girls always gave me reasons why they wanted to break up with me. That way, I have reason to fix my wrongs and make myself better so I can be ready to jump to another relationship, if you know what I mean…"

"So this girl doesn't provide you one?"

"Yes… That's why it keeps me wondering what possibly could have gone wrong?" Naruto started staring into spaces again.

Kiba sighed. "You are one poor motherfucker, I tell you…"

"Thanks for reminding me that, mutt." Naruto sighed.

Kiba grinned. "Let's close down. We should loosen up somewhere, don't you think?" Kiba said motioning something of someone drinking alcohol.

Naruto grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

Eventually the two closed down and left the restaurant. They went back to their apartment to change. Not only that they were best of friends who worked in the same place together, but they also lived side by side. Since it was still nine in the night, they decided to drop by their apartment to change to something casual first before heading to the nightclub in Shibuya.

The time they were done it was already ten. They were already fresh in casual outfit. Kiba was wearing brown tee shirt covered with equal brown hoodie, with wash-out jeans and red sneakers. Meanwhile Naruto was wearing white tee shirt and black baggy cargo harem pants with a white sneakers and black watch. With that, the two went their way to their chosen nightclub, Womb.

"Loosen up, foxy!" Kiba announced through a superb sound system of blazing music room filled with people dancing and just practically having fun. Kiba who was holding a glass of what Naruto couldn't name of was standing, grinning from ear to ear. Naruto could judge that the guy was really having fun. It made Naruto grin from his sitting position on the barstool.

"Whisky." Naruto ordered to the bartender, agreeing to loosen up a bit. This was not so bad. He was really having fun just from the music.

Naruto was slightly tipsy and eventually he stood up and ready to join the crowd dancing. His ex was long forgotten! And the thought of her wasn't even necessary anymore. Time flew so fast he eventually ended up grinding with people he didn't even know. Naruto scanned the area but he just couldn't track his best friend. With a shrug, he smiled and continued dancing and grinding with people.

"I like you!" A girl he was grinding in front of him declared.

"Come again?" Naruto asked bending down to the slightly shorter girl almost shouting since the music was too loud to talk normally. He heard the girl said that she liked him but he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

The girl was now tiptoeing to reach his ear and said, "You are cute. Wanna come with me to my apartment?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. That was where he got to see her feature. Naruto could make it that she was pretty even under the red lighting. Naruto smiled sweetly his eyes disappeared. "Alright, let's go."

The girl grabbed his hand through the crowd and led him outside. After they exited the club, Naruto finally got to see her clearly. The girl's hair was pink wearing green bandana and green cocktail dress. She was shoeless.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." Naruto said as he continued to being dragged by the girl to the parking lot.

When they reached their destination, the girl stopped from her track and smiled. "I'm Sakura." She said with a smile. "Wait." The girl, Sakura, said as she raised her hand to reach Naruto's cheek. She gasped when she noticed somethinf. "Your eyes are beautiful." Naruto went red at the action he could only smile.

She eventually let go of Naruto and entered the car without forgetting to tell him to do the same. She was the one driving as they would be going to her place. Naruto just couldn't believe that this was happening.

As they entered the "house", it was actually the apartment in Roppongi. He should have known before that this girl was filthy rich by her car but he just realized that after they entered the building.

The girl was bold and aggressive. As they entered the elevator, Naruto was shoved to the silver wall and his lips were being crushed by her their teeth clashed. Naruto put his hands on her hips and kissed back. It was a hungry kiss his mind went foggy because of the alcohol earlier and lust. The two eventually broke up when the elevator opened. Sakura led Naruto inside and started again. She climbed to Naruto's firm body and circled her legs around Naruto's hips. She led Naruto to her bedroom by ordering him where to move, while stealing kisses on Naruto here and there. Naruto was so turned on. They eventually reached the dim bedroom and started undressing until they were only in their underwear.

Sakura pushed Naruto on the overly big king-sized bed. It was covered in black silk and it was so comfy. Naruto through half-lidded looking at Sakura while she climbed sexily on top of him. They locked their lips again. He was enjoying it so much through eyes closed he smiled. But then suddenly the weight on top of him was gone. He moaned with eyes still closed and rolled to his left. Damn, at the time like this he felt dizzy.

"Sakura?" He whispered when he felt that she had been gone for minutes. All he could hear was muffled voices and dark aura emitting from somewhere he couldn't place it. It sent shiver down his spine.

Just when he thought about it, he was being rolled to his back. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't see properly. "Sakura?" Was it Sakura? He could feel his hand was being tied by something. He smiled despite of his current state. Was Sakura into bondage? He shrugged and lay still with eyes closed. He was being surrender entirely. He let his hands and legs being tied on each of bedpost? He wasn't sure anymore.

His eyes snapped open when he felt his trunk was being cut by a scissors.

"What the hell?" He could feel his underwear was being yanked away from him, leaving him stark naked.

"I will show you who I am and what I am capable of so you can ever mess with me, Sakura." A calm and collected, deep voice said. A muffled voice could be heard somewhere. The light in the room was already switched on it was blinding.

It was then that Naruto had to see what was happening. He was being tied to the bedpost by a man and Sakura was on a chair being tied with duct tape on her mouth.

"What's your name, blondy." It was a statement not a question. Naruto gulped that he finally was able to see the man. The guy had black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. The shirt was unbuttoned three buttons to reveal equal pale chest. He was supporting a blank face but Naruto could see his eyes were as black as midnight sky and they were showing something which made Naruto wanted to run for his life. Was the girl cheating on this guy to him?

"You crazy bitch!" Naruto retorted to the woman. Was she mental? Who was this guy here? If he were her boyfriend or maybe husband, he was handsome as fuck! No, he was gorgeous! What kind of crazy bitch wanted to cheat when they have this piece of meat? Even he thought that this guy was hot!

"She cheats on you?" Naruto asked the guy, somehow was angry. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you cheat on this?" Naruto told the woman. He was furious by now. But why should he? He should be running from his life by now!

"Your name, blondie. I don't like repeating myself." The guy massaged his temple with eyes closed, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Naruto."

The guy nodded. "My name is Sasuke. Remember it. You will need it later." The guy paused to look at the whimpering girl on the other end of the bed. "I will show you how crazy I am compared to you, Sakura." The guy said calmly while undoing his clothes. He looked like he was bored doing that but it was quite sensual.

Naruto could only gulp. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" Naruto stammered. What was happening?

"…" The guy, named Sasuke, didn't reply.

Naruto watched as the guy removed all his clothes except for his trunk and he was shocked to see the guy's size. He even could see it through the trunk that the guy was big! Naruto looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Why would you cheat on him?" Didn't she see his package? Was she blind?

"Don't you see her mouth was being duct-taped?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't ever mess with me." Sasuke said and proceeded to climb on top of Naruto, trapping Naruto's hips with his knees. Naruto gulped as Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto, trapoed the blonde's head with his arms, as he captured his lips in a sensual kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to think what was happening. Just this morning he woke up, getting a text from his ex, asking to break up. He went to work and went to the Womb with Kiba. A girl came to him and asked him to go home with her. They were practically eating each other's faces off of their heads and how did it ended up to this? Naruto's train of thoughts was being interrupted by a bite of his lips. He gasped and it somehow ended him giving access to his mouth for Sasuke to explore.

By now Sasuke was playing with both of Naruto's nipples with his fingers. This was crazy. Naruto was enjoying himself too much than before.

Naruto jerked his head to the left to get free from the kiss and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "I admit that this feels amazing but is this some sort of punishment?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and smirked. Naruto unconsciously moaned at the display of sexiness that was too much for him to handle. "Of course yes. Nobody mess with Uchiha. If my girlfriend cheats on me, I will fuck the guy and make her watch."

Naruto wanted to retort but found no strength to do so. "Oh god…" So he groaned instead.

It was all Sasuke needed before he continued his action. He got to tan neck and sucked on every inch of it while stroking Naruto's cock, earning moans and grunts from him. Sasuke liked this.

Sasuke captured the lips one more time before he went to Naruto's cock to suck.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Damn, he was enjoying this too much. How high Sasuke's IQ was for giving the best head? This was the best blowjob he had ever received compared to all of his exes! "Just- ah… won- dering… oh my god Sasuke- just how experienced ahhh- are you hah…"

Sasuke let go of the cock on his mouth giving away a pop sound, he answered. "Just shut up and enjoy." Sasuke finished as he continued to suck the cock again. He inhaled deeply. This guy was practically vacuuming all his seeds dry!

"Oh god Sasuke!!" It didn't take long for Naruto as he came hard and surprisingly Sasuke swallowed all of the seeds. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke between his thighs. "Oh my god!" Naruto let his head fell on silky pillow. "That was one hell of a blowjob." Naruto murmured, Sakura was already long forgotten.

"Hn. Now to the main part." Naruto watched through half-lidded eyes as Sasuke got out of the bed and took something out from the drawer next to the bed while undressing the last garment that was covering him which was his trunk. Sasuke was big, thick, long, and hard. Naruto was long himself but Sasuke was thicker than his! Naruto stared when the guy tore what he could see as condom and rolled it down his cock.

"Wait, what are you planning?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyebrow shot up, "I thought I made myself clear before? I'm going to fuck your brains out." He smirked and got up to the bed again, right now he undid Naruto's legs free so he could fold them up, revealing Naruto's puckered asshole. Naruto was about to kick Sasuke but he was stopped by Sasuke's strong arms. "You better not." Sasuke warned. That was where Naruto thought to himself that he'd better just surrender to this man. Look at those arms and that toned muscles! They were not too much nor too less, but proportional.

Naruto breathed in and out. "It's my first time getting fucked." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke could only smirk. With a force, he spread the thighs apart and Naruto shuddered when Sasuke poured the transparent liquid on Naruto's puckered hole. "Fuck…" Naruto breathed in. "This is crazy…"

"Watch and learn, Sakura." Sasuke entered his finger and began moving in and out. It was a strange feeling first but eventually Naruto got used to it. The second finger joined and the earlier movement continued, in and out, spreading the hole. The third finger eventually followed and Naruto began enjoying himself. This wasn't so bad.

He gasped when Sasuke hit a certain point. "What was that?"

"Hn." Sasuke repeated the movement earning lustful moans, filling the room.

When Sasuke thought Naruto was ready, he removed the fingers and with a few strokes, he positioned himself in line with Naruto's hole before pushing in ever so slowly. Sasuke had troubled inserting his cock but tried eventually, stretching Naruto even more.

Naruto moaned. "I don't think that thing would fit inside…"

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke rammed his cock in, successfully inserting all of it inside Naruto. Naruto glared but eventually fell his head down on the pillow.

With his muscular arms, Sasuke put his hands on the back of Naruto's back thighs, kneeling. He stayed still for about a minute before he started moving slowly in and out.

"Faster." Naruto eventually said after he had gotten used of the cock inside his hole. He didn't know why he just said that. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Beg for it." Sasuke said keeping his pace slow.

"Wha-?"

"Call my name. Beg for it. What do you want!" Even when he was slow, he kept teasing the sweet spot.

"FUCK! SASUKE! GO FASTER, GODDAMNIT!" Naruto shouted, feeling frustrated because something in his guts was building up and the man just kept teasing him!

"As you wish…" Sasuke rammed faster in and out of Naruto, letting go of Naruto's left thigh and with his right hand, started pumping Naruto's already hard cock again.

"FUCK YES!" He never imagined that sex back door was this great, not to mention that Sasuke just kept ramming his sweet spot.

The two were panting hard, sweat damping both men's skin, making their skins glistening under the light of the room, Sakura had already long forgotten.

"Come for me, Naruto." Sasuke ordered and not long after that Naruto came hard on his stomach and Sasuke's hand. Soon enough, Sasuke followed he groned and came hard. He rode of his orgasm before falling down on Naruto's already sticky stomatch. They were too tired to even care. Their breathing was maddening.

"That was…" Naruto breathed in, not sure what to finish that sentence. That was so far the best sex he had ever experienced in his life.

"Hn." Sasuke eventually got out from Naruto and stood up leaving the bed and went to the near trashbin. He undid the condom and threw it there. Naruto watched as the man started walking to where Sakura was. She was staring onto spaces, eyes were wide. She seemed to lose the ability to speak. Sasuke eventually released her.

"Get dressed and get lost. I don't want to see your face ever again. Spread the word. Don't mess with Uchiha." Sasuke said with what could be a bored expression.

"But- my things…"

"Here," Sasuke gave her a paper. "That would be enough to buy all of your things and buy you a new house. The car is yours. Now get out." In an instant, Sakura scattered to her feet, took her clothes, and flew out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Naruto watched the scene and could only come up with those words. "I didn't know that she had partner." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke undoing his tied hands. "Thanks." Naruto said absent-mindedly, massaging his wrists.

Sasuke shrugged. "I got to fuck you, so it's fine."

Naruto facepalmed himself. He just still couldn't comprehend what was happening. This guy was strange and clearly he was someone you wouldn't want to mess up with.

"You can go now."

Naruto was hesitated. Somehow it was hard for him to leave the guy alone. He felt dizzy but he couldn't help himself to feel this way… To want to stay with the guy after what they had experiencing together. Was this nothing? It was partly his fault that this had to happen.

"I don't think I can go now feeling like crap. I am the reason you break up with your girlfriend after all. At least please let me do something to pay for you. Hell, maybe even anything. I can do anything so you can forgive me." He didn't even know anymore why he acted this way. Did he just fell for this guy?

"I told you, I get to fuck you so we are even."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"What?"

"What? Are you going to take what you have said before?"

Somehow, Naruto had strange feeling about this but he let it slide. "Anything…"

"Then, I want you to get me what I have lost just now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Idiot, why do I have to repeat myself to you?" It was an insult but somehow he felt relieve when the guy smirked. It felt like the guy found amusement toward him.

"Then please enlighten me."

"You have to be my boyfriend."

"I have to be what?"

 **OWARI**

AN: LOL PLZ 4GV ME


End file.
